


【双丑】诉诸暴力

by Ansel933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansel933/pseuds/Ansel933
Relationships: 丑/Joker
Kudos: 7





	【双丑】诉诸暴力

忘了开端是什么，两人从地下室的楼梯口滚下阶梯，爬起来后毫不客气给了对方一拳。阴冷的风从上口丝丝地吹，仅剩的一点光线在他们纠缠的肉体里明明灭灭。把Joker按到脸盆里时水也溅了他一脸，片刻后Joker挣扎翻身，怒起青筋的手毫无章法地抓向他的领口，水盆翻飞，水洒了一地。  
丑给了他肚子一拳，顺势往下拉扯他的皮带，撕开他的裤子把他顶到墙上；Joker回了他小腿狠狠一脚，悬空后夹住了他的腰搂着他脖子亲上了他的唇反复撕咬。盆里的水原本就是为了卸妆准备的，Joker的脸像融化一样直往下流着颜料，蹭到丑原本就脏了的面上更加骇人。丑腾不出手擦脸，索性埋到他胸口恶狠狠擦了两下，露出原本温润漂亮的眼睛，抬眼看Joker，后者自己擦了半边脸，脸上是他一贯熟悉的，冷漠又凶狠的表情。  
他们看了看对方，意识到彼此还在生气。于是火一点就着，Joker骂了句脏话，伸手就往他屁股上拍了一巴掌，丝毫没有留情。丑也懒得废话，挤进对方双腿间的腿往外稍稍一跨逼他分开，手在他腰上重重一拧，把裤头送到他手上。  
“脱了。”  
“我操你妈。”  
腰上火辣辣地疼，Joker红了眼睛，边骂边扯下了他的内裤。丑凑上去碰他的唇，轻轻地点，温和又缱绻。  
身下却猛地往上一顶，借着蛮力暴力破开了某处，即使立刻被咬紧也没放过，抽出一点再撞，拍在大腿内侧上的声音啪啪作响。很快嫩肉被撞得泛红，血丝在皮肤下游走，伺机渗出。  
Joker怕痛，又被撞得一摇一晃，干脆躲开了他有一下没一下的索吻，整个趴到了他肩上，撞一下挠一下，在丑背后划痕。等某根插进半截又抽出去的时候他终于忍不住小声地压抑着呜咽出声，间或骂两句娘。丑卡着他的腰不让他动，最后一下顶过去，温热的液体从某处缓慢地溢了出来，顺着大腿往下，滴嗒一声，滴到了地板上。  
“疼……”  
整根没入的痛感刺激得Joker弓起腰，眼冒金星间恨恨地拉过了丑的领子，语调像午后晒太阳的猫，却张嘴就对着喉结咬，一口气不刹，实打实地咬出了血，尖牙刺进皮肤顶到软骨上，任由腥味从嘴里蔓延到鼻尖。丑被夹得也不好受，正在缓慢退出的时候背后还火辣辣地疼，猝不及防喉咙像被贯穿一样，原本缓和的动作瞬间恢复暴戾，就着血丝又重新插了进去。  
他放开一只手，落在半空的人单脚落地，重心不稳只能搂住他半边肩膀，这一下进的更深，也更疼。两人都闷哼了一声，Joker尾音在颤抖，却死不服输咬住了下唇，双眼通红地盯着他。  
沾在他半边脸上的颜料被泪水打湿，隐隐又有了流动的趋势。丑掐住了他的脖子，逼他抬头，而后有些热烈地吻上了失神的花瓣。他们在唇间打架，露珠被碰成点点在脸颊来回。他们追着对方的舌头，津液吞咽外流，顶着上颚粗重呼吸。  
施加在他背上的力道不减反增，一下一下划到尾椎骨，似乎不挠出血就不会罢休。恍惚间，Joker觉得丑血液里的蝴蝶在他手下逐一振翅，躁动着要冲破血肉。  
在狭窄甬道里终于开拓出泥泞道路的人也不再让着，朝着身下人受不了的地方狠狠深入。滴滴答答粘在他们相联部位的液体越落越多，被撞破的大腿内侧也流出蜿蜒而下的一条细细的痕。从红色逐渐透明，丑侧耳倾听爱人的低声呢喃，注视他到眼神失焦，直到Joker终于吐不出单字，才慢下了侵略步伐。  
性爱面前暴力只是陪衬，但也是他们决定输赢的关键。丑凑到他唇边，身体加之贴合，滚烫肌肤再无缝隙。他亲吻Joker，亲吻他的颜料，吻开花朵朵。  
“看看你……是我赢了。”  
抬头仰望天花板的Joker闻言，失魂地垂下眼睛，兀自一笑。  
“看看我的眼睛，是谁赢了呢？”


End file.
